A Choice for Susan
by MSparrow29
Summary: Completed! My take on how the movie should have ended and how certain scenes in the movie should have played out. May contain spoilers. Rated M for content. Caspian/Susan
1. After the Night Battle

This takes place right after the night battle when everyone is returning to Aslan's tomb.

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**After the Night Battle**

"Narnia's better off without the lot of you." Peter said out of anger as Caspian tried to walk away.

He gave a cry of outrage and pulled his sword just as Peter pulled his own.

"Stop!" Before they could attack one another Susan ran forward. She stepped in front of Caspian placing one hand on his chest, the other on his arm.

Peter glared at her before re-sheathing his sword. Lucy ran forward, tending to her new DLF. The High King said nothing as he passed his sister to proceed into the tomb of Aslan.

Susan let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Caspian's arm lowered drawing her attention to the fact that one of her hands was still on his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he breathed in and out.

Her stomach knotted as the familiar feeling of anxiousness filled her. It was only whenever she was around the Prince that she felt this way. Ever since they first laid eyes on each other in the forest, she felt as if she had been ensnared by his dark gaze and was unable to escape.

His chest was firm, warm, and the faint woodsy smell mixed with his own scent made her heart beat quicken. She had never been so enthralled by one person before. She had tried to stay away from him, not wanting to become attached to anyone else in Narnia for fear that she might have to leave again. But something inside her, something that definitely wasn't logic, told her to just take what she wanted. To live life in the moment before it was too late.

It was a strange feeling to be locked in a teenager's body when her mind was that of a woman. When she first glanced at Caspian she was afraid that she would be infatuated with some silly boy, but as she came to know him she realized that being trained as the next heir to the throne, he was indeed mature for his age.

She slowly removed her hand from him, feeling that part of her mind that told her to seize what she wanted kick up. Her mouth felt dry and when she shyly looked into Caspian's dark eyes she felt nearly compelled to fall into his arms.

"Do you agree with him?" he asked softly.

Susan felt her lungs compress and licked her lips nervously. The gesture only drew Caspian's attention to her mouth and her breath hitched at the look he gave her.

"No," she answered him.

The rest of their army moved around them, some following King Peter while others grieved together outside.

Susan drew her gaze away from Caspian's, watching as Lucy and Edmund helped their DLF. They started to head for the tomb, Edmund's gaze catching hers.

She gave him a small nod, urging him to head inside and find Peter. Perhaps he could calm him down.

Caspian shifted next to her. "I'm going to go for a walk." He said quietly, his head down.

"You can't go by yourself," Susan protested at once. What if the Telmarians attacked him? The idea hit her like a punch to the gut. Especially after the battle they just came from. When she had to ride off leaving Peter to find him a small part of her was scared she might never see him again.

"I'm just going to the stream," he told her not looking her in the eye longer than a second.

She yearned to reach out and touch him, to comfort him. She wanted to run her hands through his thick hair, to embrace him in her arms, to kiss him, and at the same time she begged for comfort in return, only wanting it from him.

"I'm going with you." It wasn't a request, nor a question, but an order.

She watched his face, first the initial shock then a quick flash of something she could only relate to as the yearning she felt within herself.

"Your company is greatly appreciated." He said formally gesturing for her to lead the way.

Glancing to the entrance of the tomb she spotted no sign of her siblings. They were already inside, but she doubted they would miss her for a few moments. By the by, she didn't really feel like listening to Peter. Lucy and Edmund could take care of him. For the moment she just wanted to steal a few seconds with her Prince.

The stream wasn't too far from Aslan's tomb. Lucy and herself had found it early one morning. It was nearly hidden, as trees and bushes flourished in this part of the woods. The extra coverage only added to the intimacy of her walk as Caspian strolled along beside her, close enough to touch.

They stopped just at the edge of the small stream. Susan gazed over at her companion. He was watching the water, his eyes unblinking.

"I shouldn't have questioned Miraz," he said at last, his voice full of regret.

"Caspian-"

"No," he interrupted her. "King Peter was right. If I had just done as we planned we might not have lost so many soldiers." He looked at her then, his eyes haunted and she unconsciously took a step toward him. She reached out, her hand cupping his face.

His eyes widened and she saw the hesitation in his eyes, the battle he fought somewhere deep within.

"I'm not fit to rule," he choked out.

Susan had no words for him. She let go of her logic, letting her heart take over and with her hand she pulled his face down to hers to kiss him.

The soft, warm press of his lips sent a spark all the way down to her toes. A foreign warmth flooded her belly before spreading through her whole system.

Caspian pulled her closer to him, their bodies flush against one another as he shifted a hand into her hair to deepen their kiss.

His tongue slipped between her lips, invading her mouth like the conqueror he was meant to be. She was startled when the gesture didn't repulse her. Whenever she was walking back from school and stumbled across couples kissing she was always disgusted at how they looked. But as Caspian gently stroked his tongue against hers she felt the very opposite of repulsion. She wanted more and hesitantly twined her tongue around his.

Caspian's grip tightened both around her upper arm and in her hair. Susan felt the heat in her belly start to boil, little snakes of desire coiling within her, eager to be released. She pushed harder against him, enjoying the way his hard body fit against hers.

An aching need threatened to become all consuming within her. Her hands moved to his front removing his light armor. He broke their kiss, his breath ragged as he gazed down at her.

"Susan…" again he was hesitant, but she could see the desire smoldering in his eyes, could feel it every time he touched her. She knew things were starting to get out of control, but she had felt as if she nearly lost him that day and she never wanted to feel that regret for not acting on her feelings again.

She pulled him back down to her, his lips settling on hers with a hunger even fiercer than before. He was like a starved man, feasting upon her and she let him, opening herself to him as they slowly fell to the grass below.

Caspian rolled her beneath him and together they undressed one another. It was blissfully quiet in the forest, nothing and no one coming to disturb them. The only sound made was from Susan as Caspian slowly joined their bodies together.

She gasped, the sensation completely foreign to her. It was like an intrusion upon her person and as he moved deeper she felt a strange pain that gave way to a pleasure she could never describe.

She clung to Caspian's naked shoulders as he slowly moved within her. Yes, she thought to herself, this is what she wanted, this is what she craved.

Her body arched around him as together they rocked in a silent rhythm. Something deep within Susan began to build, a delightful pressure that only drew nearer to the surface the more she pushed against Caspian.

Her hands lay next to her head, intertwined with Caspian's. His fingers squeezing in time with the push of his hips as Susan felt herself nearing the edge of oblivion.

There were no words exchanged, both letting themselves do nothing but feel.

As the pressure within her started to nearly reach its peak Susan's eyes fluttered open, her blue orbs locking with Caspian's nearly black gaze. The moment was the most intimate moment she had ever felt. With their eyes locked together Susan felt her release. Her body quaked, a sweet delight filling her so that she moaned Caspian's name over and over again.

His eyes sparkled, filling with an emotion she knew was mirrored in her own gaze. Love.

He whispered her name as his own body bucked against hers, finding its release within the warm depth of her body.

She rode out the aftershocks of their love making, their bodies a mix of tangled limbs. They were both breathing deeply, their skin slick with sweat as they lay on the cool grass.

She had no idea how to break the silence, apart of her somewhat embarrassed by their rash thinking while another part purred its satisfaction. She had never felt so close to someone in her entire life. She wanted the moment to last forever, to curl around Caspian and wish the war away. But such thoughts were silly and childish, she told herself.

She freed her hands from his and worked them through his hair, moving it away from where it fell to obscure her vision of his handsome face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, clearly concerned if he had caused her any pain. He had felt the barrier within her and knew she was still a virgin. Although he himself had never lain with another, he remembered overhearing some of the Telmarian soldiers talking of such things in the stables. They would talk of women and how if one wasn't careful, the taking of a virgin could be painful for the woman.

"I'm fine," Susan said. She felt mildly embarrassed being watched so intently with no clothing upon her. But then again Caspian was naked just as she was. Unable to help herself, her eyes wandered over his beautifully tanned shoulders. His chest was evenly muscled, lean and bronze from years of sword training out in the sun.

"Am I crushing you?" he asked misreading her gaze as wanting him to remove himself from her. He rolled off her, Susan feeling the absence of his body keenly.

"I was fine," she rolled onto her side to watch him. He wasn't far and reached out to trace his fingers along the side of her face tenderly.

"It was a lie," he said after a short pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I said bringing you here was my first mistake, it was a lie." His eyes bore into hers, so clear, so honest. Susan knew in that moment that if she were to search all of England, she'd never find someone like Caspian. He was everything she could have ever wanted in a man and her heart clenched at the thought of returning home without him.

"I know," she said softly. "You and Peter were just upset. Don't let his words bother you. He was speaking out of anger and wasn't thinking. We're all upset about how the battle went."

His face softened and he gave her a smile that sent a shiver all the way down her spine. She leaned into him, their lips meeting halfway.

_SNAP._

The two jerked apart both looking around for the source of noise. Susan frantically gathered up her clothing while Caspian searched the woods for any sign of an enemy.

"We should head back," Susan avoided looking as Caspian slowly dressed, concentrating on her gown.

With her head down she didn't see Caspian approach her until his hand gently lifted her face up to meet his. "You do not regret this moment do you?"

She smiled up at him, finding his lack of confidence humorous. In battle he was fearless and now, here he was in front of her, nervous. "No." She let the truth of that one word show in her eyes. Caspian grinned swooping down to claim her lips in a swift searing kiss.

"Then let's return. We're going to have to come up with another plan." His face clouded, a small worm of doubt making its way into his mind. What if they couldn't defeat the Telmarians? Was there another way they could defeat them? Another power?

_SNAP._

Caspian's head jerked up, his sword ready in his hand as footsteps slowly grew louder. Susan was ready with her bow behind him. They glanced at one another, nodded and then made their way toward the noise.

A few yards out they came across the source of their noise. A small group of Centaurs were gathered. By the looks of them they had lost a close friend.

Susan and Caspian both lowered their weapons. Caspian felt it his duty to say something to them but Susan's hand gripped his, steering him away from the private moment.

Once out of the woods they made their way hand in hand toward Aslan's tomb. Lucy was waiting just outside and at the sight of her sister Susan dropped Caspian's hand as if burned. He looked down at her confused but Lucy's voice drew back his attention.

"Susan where have you been?" The youngest Queen asked taking her sisters hand and tugging her toward the entrance.

Susan became extremely self conscious of the way she looked and tried to look herself over for any clues that might give away her activities with Caspian.

"She was with me," Caspian answered for her. For one horrified second Susan thought he would say more, but he didn't as Lucy gave him a questioning glance. Susan felt her sisters gaze turn to her but she didn't look down at her. Her eyes were lost in Caspian's intense gaze, a gaze that promised more to come whenever they found another peaceful moment.

Her heart beat tripled and anticipation had her skin tingling. She felt flustered and embarrassed as an new ache made itself aware between her legs.

Lucy didn't miss the heated gaze her sister shared with the Prince. She thought it cute that her sister seemed to have found someone, but she didn't appreciate being ignored.

"Come on Su," she said insistently and tugged her sister away from the prince. "Peter and Edmund are waiting for us."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. This scene then leads to the White Witch scene. I have more scenes in mind that I want to add to from the movie, I just have to search my brain to remember. I've only seen it twice. Thanks and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Early Morning Thoughts

I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed! You guys are awesome. This scene is the one after the ordeal with the White Witch. Now to be perfectly honest I have no idea if after that scene a day went by or not but in my story it is the next morning when we find Caspian sitting outside of Aslan's Tomb.

_Prince Caspian and everything Narnia related is property of C.S. Lewis and not me._

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**Early Morning Thoughts**

Caspian sat on one of the high ledges that overlooked the large empty grass field. He felt disgusted with himself. The night before he had nearly succumbed to the White Witch and what was worse was the look of disappointment he had gotten from Susan. His heart wrenched painfully in his chest just remembering the night before.

Ever since his Uncle's son was born his life had been turned upside down, nothing was stable. His life was filled with constant highs and lows, usually following a pattern that made him sick to his stomach.

How was it that just yesterday he had experienced the greatest moment in his life, and then one of the worst? Being with Susan had been one of the most joyous experiences he had ever had, then he had to throw it all away as fear and revenge got the better of him.

He gave a deep sigh, trying in vain to push away his thoughts of Susan. It was getting harder and harder to focus on the war whenever she was around. It was as if he was tied to her with invisible rope and he didn't have a sharp enough sword to cut through it. He wanted to constantly be around her but whenever they locked eyes she seemed wary, as if afraid he would do something in front of the other Kings and Queen of Old.

Caspian tried to clear his thoughts. He inhaled deeply, the fresh air an illusion to the war and destruction that was to come. It was a beautiful day, a perfect day for battle.

He felt someone come up behind him. He turned, half expecting to find his Professor. When he came face to face with Susan he nearly jumped from his seated position.

He looked away from her, too ashamed to meet her beautiful blue eyes; eyes that just yesterday he could have sworn reflected his own deep affections of love.

"Caspian," she sounded tired and slightly exasperated.

He knew what she wanted to talk to him about and he purposely stared ahead.

His blood hummed in his veins, an effect from being near Susan, but now was not the time to be thinking thoughts of love, he told himself. But it was so hard to control the feelings within him when they were so new, so fresh. They had been so intimate the day before and now it was as if he had been cut off, unable to express what he so wished to show her.

"Are you going to be like Peter and just sulk all day?" When he didn't reply he heard a faint noise that sounded almost like a snort. He saw her cross her arms from the corner of his eye. "So you're going to ignore me now? What you did wasn't wrong you know?"

That got his attention and ever so slowly he turned his gaze to hers, all the while afraid of what he might see in her eyes. All his life he had never felt this sense of needing to prove himself. He had no one to impress when he was growing up, now with Susan and her siblings he felt compelled to show his worth, to show them that he was a strong leader, a capable leader; yet every time he tried he seemed to come up short. Including last night.

"I feel like all I do is apologize now," he said averting his eyes to the ground. "I'm trying to make the right decisions, to help the Narnians…but all I really did was threaten them all over again."

"Caspian," she said in a consoling voice, "Stop beating yourself up about it, Edmund was tricked by the White Witch long ago and even Peter was captured by what she offered. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why do I feel like my actions from yesterday are pushing us apart?" His eyes were back on hers, not wanting to miss one flicker of emotion that might pass across her flawless face. He watched as she caught his double meaning and couldn't stop himself from adding, "If you regret what happened yesterday please, tell me, I rather know the truth."

Susan closed the small gap between them and kissed him. The conversation was not nearly close to being over, but kissing him seemed like the perfect distraction. She could see the stress was getting to him. It tore her up inside that she couldn't stay by him every moment like she wanted to. Her body cried out for his arms, his warmth, his lips; she wanted to explore this new found love that was building between them, but fate seemed to have other plans.

She felt him go lax against her and she pulled back before she lost herself to his overwhelming presence. His eyes searched hers, questioning what she had done and she was glad she had kissed him, for it took the heat out of her next words.

"I wish everyone would stop treating me like I don't know my own mind. I'm thirteen hundred years older than you Caspian. I know what we did yesterday was rash, and well…not very logical, but I don't regret it. I never will. I wanted it and I want you. It's just that fate has placed us under certain circumstances that don't allow much for a romantic relationship."

His warm hand cupped the right side of her face and she leaned into it, reveling in the private moment between them. They were so few and far apart.

She felt herself falling into his dark intense gaze. There was something about his eyes that just captured her. Perhaps it was the look of haunted regret and the combination of love that drew her; the look of innocence and strength as he tried to find himself, but whatever it was she needed to free herself from it before she was missed.

She looked away and took a step back from him, trying not to notice the sudden hurt that crossed his face. He's so alone, a small voice in her head whispered to her, but she refused to succumb and fall into his arms.

"I should go back, the others will be looking for me." She turned to go but was stopped by his next words.

"Why do you wish to hide us from them?"

Her shoulders slumped and when she turned around she was startled to see that he was no longer sitting but standing just a scant foot away from her.

"Why do you act like nothing happened between us? Why must we keep up this façade? I want to be around you all the time, I want to hold you, touch you, and not just when there is no one else around." His voice was so passionate, Susan thought, everything he spoke was from the heart. She briefly wondered if his personality was tainted at all by lies or other methods of deception. She doubted it.

Now it was Susan's turn to avoid his gaze. She understood his frustration, she felt it too. It was so hard to keep away from him when he looked so hopeless, when he was battling with a tough decision. She longed to go to him, to offer up her own strength, but she could never do it. Not in front of the others and she most definitely couldn't pick sides anymore when it came to matters between him and Peter.

"You don't understand," she tried to gather her thoughts. Caspian had no idea of the way her siblings thought, thinking in Narnia was so different than thinking in England. "We can't show them because well, they wouldn't understand. Lucy would try to see things my way but even she's not old enough to get it. Edmund would partially understand but he would probably think my emotions foolish. And Peter," here she sighed, almost picturing what her older brother might do. "If Peter ever found out about what we did yesterday he would be enraged, wanting to do something stupid like defend my honor."

Caspian was quiet for a moment. Susan hated not being able to see his face so she turned her gaze upward. As soon as she did she wished she hadn't. There was that look again, that sad, disappointed look that made her heart constrict painfully in her chest.

"Must we wait until the fighting is over? Then you would tell them?" His beautiful dark orbs stared straight into hers, unwavering as he asked his question. She envied his ability to face things head on, to never falter when seeking something, and never being afraid to hope for the best.

Susan didn't want to think about what would happen when the battle was over. She remained silent, not wanting to offer up false hopes when she had no idea of the future that lay ahead of herself and her siblings. They had been summoned by Caspian because of her horn, yet they had no idea how they would be getting back, or even if they would be returning to England. Nothing was for certain but deep down inside Susan knew she wanted this to be certain. She wanted to stay with Caspian.

"I don't know," she finally answered him. "Without Aslan here to tell us what to do, I feel lost, we all feel lost, except maybe Lucy. I just feel that the less the others know the better. The last thing I need is for them to be worrying about me."

A thoughtful pause passed between them before Caspian broke it.

"Then I will stay away," he promised though it pained him to say it. He desperately wanted to hold her and without conscious awareness his hand reached out to cup her face again, and once more she leaned into it. "I will not do it because I have to, but because you asked me to."

"Thank you." He had no idea what it meant to her. She hated to leave her brothers and sister out of anything, but if they found out about her and Caspian they would be worried about them in battle, always second guessing if they would ruin a plan to save the other. It was risky having two lovers in the same battle, Susan new this better than most, and Caspian definitely was the type to lose focus and come running to her aid if she needed it, and that could be dangerous, for all of them.

She pulled back from his hand but Caspian was already leaning toward her. No matter what she had just said Susan was unable to stop herself from arching forward meeting his lips. She felt the familiar spark between them and stepped closer to Caspian as his hands moved to rest upon her waist. She felt their warmth through the fabric of her gown and tried to ignore the desirous thoughts that flooded her mind as his lips expertly played upon hers. Flashes from their activities the day before sped through her mind. She could practically feel his body atop hers; feel the softness of his skin, the warmth of it as he had pressed her deeper into the soft, moist grass.

His scent was intoxicating and the only thing keeping her mind in control was the gusts of cool morning air that chilled her fevered body.

It was Caspian that pulled away first. A strangled sound of protest fell from Susan's lips that had his eyes flashing. He started to lean in again but Susan stepped back, realizing her mistake.

"I need to head inside," she gasped, trying to catch her breath but unable to inflate her lungs while he looked at her with such lust in his eyes.

She proceeded into the tomb, Caspian moving as if to stop her, then he seemed to remember himself and stopped. Susan beat down the excitement that shot to life at his near lunge as she disappeared back into their sanctuary.

Caspian stood for a moment staring at the place Susan had just been a few seconds ago. His thoughts weren't any less jumbled than before but he felt lighter inside somehow.

He calmed his raging heart and retook his seat on the ledge overlooking the large field.

She had forgiven him for his mistake with the White Witch, she had told him that she wanted him, and she had asked for secrecy. As much as he'd have liked to argue over the last one, he wouldn't. She hadn't forbid him from touching her when they were alone and for now that would have to be enough.

He stared out over the tree tops lost in thought when his professor found him.

* * *

The end to yet another scene. This leads right into when his Professor finds and talks to him outside of the tomb where I think Susan and the archers are during the battle. In this chapter I was trying to capture why they wouldn't be so affectionate during the rest of the movie. I'd think Susan would like to keep things private and try to figure out just what is going on before diving into a real relationship.

As for the next scene I have in mind, I think I'll do the whole 'rescue Susan' bit. But I'd like to hear from you guys if you know of a scene inbetween that you might like to see. It's been a couple of days since I've seen the movie so if you could tell me what happened before your scene and after it might help me remember. And don't forget to leave a review, I love reading what you have to say!


	3. A Moment Before Battle

Again I can not thank you guys enough for reviewing. It really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know you guys really like my story. This next scene was actually suggested. It is the scene that was cut out from the movie where Susan helps Caspian shoot a crossbow. It took me a little longer than usual to write because I was gone all day yesterday, saw the movie again!

_Prince Caspian and everything Narnia related is property of C.S. Lewis and not me._

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**A Moment Before Battle**

Caspian headed out to the open field. According to Peter the Telmarines were still far enough away to allow one more day of training. After his earlier discussion with his professor and Susan he felt able to move ahead and focus on the battle at hand.

He hadn't seen Susan all afternoon and as he looked to where the stone tablets were in the middle of the field he knew why.

There, a little ways above the stones, the Queen stood with several Narnians. Arrows stood to the side of the small group and yards away from them were handmade targets.

Caspian spotted King Edmund in the middle of the stone ruins practicing sword fighting with some of the larger, stronger Narnians.

Susan's group seemed to consist of the smaller creatures, mostly dwarfs who all held newly constructed wooden bows. Caspian made his way over, thoughts of swordsmanship slipping from his mind as a new urge to learn archery filled him.

He picked up one of the crossbows on his way over, Susan not noticing him until he was but a few feet away. Like always their eyes met and something warm and pleasant passed between them.

Keeping his promise in mind Caspian walked over making the effort not to touch Susan as he passed.

"Come to join us," Lucy's new DLF asked, also known as Trumpkin?

Caspian turned to the small bearded dwarf. "Yes, if that is alright?" he turned to Susan, his heart pounding erratically in his chest. And here he had thought he'd be able to push her out of his thoughts to focus on the war.

"Have you ever used one of those?" Susan nodded toward the crossbow. Caspian raised the weapon in question.

"Yes, when I was younger. I had to be trained with all sorts of weapons. Miraz would have it no other way."

Susan didn't question him further, catching the look of distant sadness that crossed his handsome face when he spoke his Uncle's name.

"Then perhaps you'd like to show us how it's done," Trumpkin said stepping back and holding his arm out to point to the target out in the distance.

An expression of uncertainty crossed Caspian's face as he eyed the small target, a few arrows sticking out from the middle that were no doubt shot by Susan. He had not used a cross bow in quiet some time, he felt suddenly self conscious of not making the shot in front of his Queen.

He turned to Susan hoping for some sort of help but she just stepped back to give him room to come forward. He swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat and took his stance.

The first shot he took barely nicked the edge of the target.

Susan tried to keep the edges of her lips from quirking up as Caspian's shoulders slumped. Trumpkin wore a smug smile on his face that she frowned at. The small dwarf saw her look and abruptly cleared his throat, turning to the others to start instructing them.

"Try again," Susan said softly as she took another step toward Caspian. There was nothing wrong with being close to him if she was helping him, she told herself, allowing her body to get so close she could feel the heat coming from him and the scent of the woods that always seemed to cling to his body.

Now he cast an uncertain look to her as she stood barely a few inches away from him. If possible his heart rate sped up even more. He thought for sure she'd be able to hear it, but she remained by his side, never touching him, which was starting to seem more torturous than if she would just place a hand on his arm.

"Really focus on your target," she practically whispered against his cheek, making his mouth feel uncomfortably dry.

He numbly raised the crossbow trying to focus on the target and not Susan's sweet fragrance. He inhaled deeply, letting the air out through thin lips. He recalled their conversation from earlier and in the safety of his mind he chanted, _after the battle, after the battle, after the battle_.

After the battle he could be with her, after the battle he'd be able to spend every moment with her.

He lowered his head to view his target glancing at Susan out of the side of his eye as she came closer and gently moved the crossbow up.

For those few seconds he watched her face, she was so concentrated on what was ahead of her, her eyes catching the target and expertly maneuvering the crossbow upward to make sure he hit the center.

"There," she said faintly, her eyes still straight ahead, a very satisfied look on her face.

Caspian looked away from her face and fired the bow.

The arrow hit dead center.

He let the bow fall to rest against his leg as he stared in awe, a grin forming on his face.

Trumpkin was too busy with the other Narnians to notice Caspian turn to Susan, something deeper than friendship sparkling in his eyes.

Susan could feel the joy radiating from Caspian as he turned to her, the most adorable smile plastered to his face. It was nice to see him happy, she thought absently. The past days had been extremely hard on him and she wondered if any of them would be able to really smile again.

She smiled back at him and noticed his body leaning in toward her. Both alarm and excitement flickered through her mind and before Caspian could wrap his arms around her she reached out, her hand coming to rest on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer.

She watched as his dark eyes widened, realization dawning. His smile faltered but hers did not as she kept her hand on his chest, thieving the small contact.

Caspian looked down at his chest where her hand rested and then looked back up at her, their eyes locking. So many feelings passed between them with just that look, that Susan felt they had actually spoken.

"_I wish to embrace you," his eyes pleaded with her._

"_I know."_

"_But we can not?" his eyes seemed to fill with hope, as if she would change her mind._

"_No, not in front of the others, but how I wish we were alone."_

_Here his eyes seemed to glitter with uncontained passion, "After the battle…we will be."_

"That was a great shot," she said at last, when her body seemed to regain control of itself. Caspian's gaze was able to touch her in ways that she should have made him promise not to. It was almost worse than having his lips on hers, and with that thought in mind her gaze dropped to his mouth.

Caspian didn't miss the action. He shifted as he felt his body start to stir. After the battle, he told himself firmly, making sure he remained still so he wouldn't reach out and break his promise to her.

Susan felt the sexual tension building between them and berated herself for trying to remain close to him without having some sort of consequence.

As she broke from Caspian's intense gaze she realized that they were being watched. Trumpkin and a few other Narnians were staring at them curiously.

Susan dropped her hand and her gaze, feeling a faint blush creeping up her neck. Had they seen the heated looked between her and the Prince?

She looked over the Narnians heads, avoiding their questioning and knowing looks to seek out her brother.

Edmund and his group of swordsmen were all still, her brother staring out into the forest.

A chill made its way down her spine and Susan looked to Caspian, a worried expression replacing her look of passion. His face instantly turned serious. "What is it?" he asked turning to face the broken stones where Edmund stood with his band of Narnians.

Everything in Caspian froze as he spotted the faint silhouette of Telmarine soldiers. It looked as if King Peter was wrong about having extra time.

"Edmund!" Susan suddenly yelled, falling into her role as Queen. "Get Peter! The rest of you," she turned to everyone, some already hurrying to bring in all their arrows and targets, "Get inside!"

She grabbed up the arrows that were stuck in the ground and whirled around to head inside. Caspian's hands grabbed her upper arms to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. And here, she thought, was the very reason it was so dangerous to let anything other than friendship bloom between them. He was so worried about her, afraid almost, to let her out of his sight, though deep down he knew she could take care of herself.

"I have to get everyone inside. It looks as if the battle came sooner than expected." She stared up into his eyes, sadness and regret filling her. It looked as if there would be no more time for stolen kisses or hopeful daydreams. War was upon them and there was no room for romantic thoughts.

Battle was coming.

* * *

Another scene done. This one took a little while because there was nothing in the movie and all I had to go on was a few pictures and a short clip I found. This scene will then lead right into when Peter and Lucy are in the tomb. Peter telling Lucy how lucky she is to have seen Aslan. I also kept Susan a little hesitant about being over friendly with Caspian to explain why she seemed to act so distant when he offered her her horn back later on. Now its on to write the rescue scene!


	4. To Rescue Susan

Once again I am humbled by all the reviews I have gotten for this story. If I could, I'd bake you all a huge cake! I got a few questions about the last chapter due to it being a deleted scene. The small clip I was talking about I saw in the Disney featurette with Ben Barnes. Seriously, the clip was like 5 seconds long. So if any of you want to check it out try looking on youtube. Now onto the much anticipated rescue scene!

_Prince Caspian and everything Narnia related is property of C.S. Lewis and not me._

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**To Rescue Susan**

"_She won't be alone."_

Susan's words rang over and over in Caspian's head as he rode after her and Queen Lucy. He had given them a head start, not wanting to give away that he was following. After all, it was just a precaution. But now that he saw the Telmarines after them he urged his horse onward.

If anything were to happen to Susan…

He didn't finish his trail of thought. Instead he focused on their brief moment together with Queen Lucy as he had helped them get ready for departure.

She had remained distant after their encounter with the crossbow and Caspian had wondered if it was because so many of her thoughts had been consumed by the war. He knew his had. Then, when just the three of them were alone, when she was getting ready to risk going into the woods alone with Lucy he had tried to communicate somehow that he wanted her to be safe.

'Good luck,' had been the best he could come up with. Her short, clipped 'thanks' had stung, but when he offered her back her horn she had encouraged him to invite her company, 'you might need to call me again' she had said and it sounded as if she meant it almost romantically. What had shocked him the most was that she had done this right in front of Queen Lucy!

Her strange behavior toward him had frozen him to the spot allowing them a head start into the woods longer than he would have liked. He didn't know how to take her new action toward him. Did it mean he could return the same behavior? The thoughts confused him as they stirred deep feelings within his heart.

He rode faster, trying to catch sight of the Telmarine soldiers he heard before him. When a soft cry tore through the woods his heart stopped. He had no time to respond as another cry was issued followed by another. He kicked his heels into his horse, urging the beast faster still as he strained his ears to hear what was in front of him.

The trees passed him in a blur until finally a small clearing opened up ahead of him. Caspian watched as Susan fell to the floor, a Telmarine soldier turning around on his horse to strike. At that moment everything else faded away. Nothing mattered but saving Susan and Caspian charged forward, pulling his sword.

Susan fell hard on her elbows, the pain making her wince. She had almost gotten all the soldiers, all but two, and now one had gotten away and she was armed.

She looked up as the soldier turned his horse, she didn't have enough time to string an arrow, but she had to try. She couldn't let Lucy down.

A small cry from her left turned both her attention and the soldiers and she watched in stunned silence as Caspian seemed to appear out of no where, cutting down their enemy without mercy. She lay motionless on the ground, her elbows supporting her weight as she watched. Her chest rose and fell but still she was unable to do anything but stare as Caspian came toward her, his hair disheveled and a small smile of relief tugging at his lips.

"You sure you don't need that horn?" he asked with a glint in his eye. Susan smiled back at him as he dismounted. "That is the appropriate response yes?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

She grabbed his hand gratefully, the warmth and strength of his fingers slipping into her skin. "Appropriate response to what?" She looked up at him, failing to remove her hand from his.

"Your words in the cave, they were a method of teasing, a form of encouragement for my own response?" He looked so sure of himself, like he had finally figured her out. Susan couldn't help but chuckle, some of her anxiousness and adrenaline leaking out of her.

"It's called flirting where we come from," she couldn't help but answer him.

"Flirting?" he repeated, testing the word out. Susan found his expression and accent irresistible as he seemed to file away the new word, his other hand resting lightly on the sword at his waist.

Just the sight of the weapon was all it took to bring back the thoughts of war and Susan found her hand instinctively tightening around Caspian's. "Is Peter…?"

"He is fighting with Miraz." Caspian finished for her, understanding the fright that filled her eyes. Was it really just that morning that they had stood together looking out over the field? Was it truly only yesterday that they had lain together by the stream?

War had a funny way of stripping everything of its warmth, shoving only the hard, hurtful facts forward. There was no more time for tenderness, no more time for stolen glances and thieved touches. In battle Caspian knew he needed to be ready. But it didn't make it any easier to console Susan without touching her, to be near her but unable to take advantage of their private moment, because any second Peter might be facing his last breath.

Caspian had faith in his great King. He might be half Miraz's age, but he was skilled and strong.

"I hope Lucy makes it in time," Susan said quietly, her head down. Her words distracted Caspian from his thoughts of High King Peter and looking down at the top of Susan's head he read her worry in the way her shoulders hunched. He knew the difficult task of always having to look strong for their people. It got very tiresome for Kings and Queens to hold up a false persona. He felt a deep warmth in his chest that she felt comfortable enough to show her true feelings in front of him.

"Queen Lucy is strong," Caspian said in hopes of catching Susan's attention. It worked and she looked up at him, her eyes wavering on the edge of trying to remain strong and wanting to let herself go. "She has a faith I have never seen before. She will succeed in her task, for that I am sure."

Susan felt the love in her chest expand. Just yesterday he was unsure if he was fit to rule, now here he was portraying all the characteristics of a real King.

"Well we better get back. I know Peter is strong but only he can last so long." The worry returned to her eyes, both for her eldest brother and Lucy. Caspian nodded reluctantly and started to turn back to his horse. Susan pulled on the hand she still held in hers, stopping him. "Do you think the Telmarines will keep their word if Peter defeats Miraz?"

The question had been nagging at the back of her mind ever since Caspian had voiced the option. But she never got the chance to ask anyone, not any of her siblings anyway. It was something special about Caspian, something she loved, her ability to confide in him without judgment or worry. If she had voiced her fear to Edmund he would have brushed it off as something their mother would worry about. She had dared not say anything in front of Lucy, not wanting to frighten or worry her own sister, and she couldn't ask Peter because he was nervous enough. It was him fighting after all.

"I do not know. I thought I knew my people, thought I knew my Uncle…I can only hope that in front of his soldiers he will obey the laws of his word." As he spoke he saw the emotions flickering behind Susan's eyes. He couldn't contain himself any longer, the raw feelings tore at him and he pulled Susan to him, sealing his lips over hers in a bitter-sweet kiss. He left no room for hesitancy as he slid his mouth along hers, his tongue gently coaxing her lips apart.

Susan clung to him as if her life depended on it. Right in the thick of battle nothing felt real any more. Nothing, she thought, except Caspian. This time around the visit to Narnia had more at stake, this time Susan felt the doubt in her mind that Aslan might not come. Could they really believe that Lucy would find him? What if she didn't? What if this one moment with Caspian would be her last?

Their first visit had been filled with battle but it had been more of a fairy tale than anything else. Battle had seemed more of a game then and she found she had more faith in Aslan the last time around. She didn't like this new feeling of doubt within her. She missed the childhood innocence that Lucy still seemed to possess, where logic didn't influence such a large portion of her actions.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Caspian's neck pulling him closer so that even when they broke for air their lips were touching. They stood in their intimate position until one of the Telmarine horses, spooked from the woods, rushed past them in a whirl wind of snorts, whines, and rustled leaves.

"We must return to Peter," Caspian said, his warm breath tickling Susan's lips. She stared up into his beautiful dark eyes, amazed as she felt her feelings of fear drain out of her. She pulled strength from his nearness and channeled that strength into her very core.

They'd win their battle, she told herself, they had to.

"Then let's go." She said with more bravado than she thought she possessed.

Caspian's smile was grave, his nod jerky, and together they mounted his horse. Susan's arms slipped around him like second nature and one last time she let her mind drift into a daydream, a fantasy where if they didn't have a battle to go to she could imagine them riding off to a secluded oasis.

With that image in mind she vowed to herself right then that she would get her happy ending. She conjured up the picture until she could smell the trees, feel the wind, and with a genuine smile she clung to Caspian as he rode them toward the war that was waiting.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! This scene took a little extra thinking because I had to slightly alter the movie universe. Caspian never really got off his horse but the scene wouldn't have worked if they had both been on the horse talking. This scene then leads into the major battle sequence.

I'm really excited to have this chapter done because now the next chapter is totally open for me. It will be after they return to Caspian's castle when he is crowned King. The movie only shows the fireworks at night so that leaves me a great deal of space to create my own night of magic! Time to start typing.


	5. Finally Alone

Hi guys. Sorry for the long update, but for some reason this chapter took me a little while. Not to mention its the longest chapter I've written so far for this story. But I was able to see the movie again for the fourth time yesterday. It'll probably be the last time I see it because now all my friends and family have seen it. As always I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. You guys make me so happy!

_Prince Caspian and everything Narnia related is property of C.S. Lewis and not me._

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**Finally Alone**

Looking back on the night Susan still couldn't believe it. They had won. Miraz was defeated and Caspian was crowned the rightful King. Lucy had come through and Aslan had come to save them.

The welcome they had received at Caspian's castle had been amazing. Just remembering riding through all the people made Susan smile. Everything had worked out. She had never felt such jubilation before. Her heart had never felt so full, she felt as if nothing could go wrong.

She knew part of her happiness came and was shared with Caspian. She felt his joy at finally having everything rightfully set.

The feast had been magnificent. Susan didn't think she had ever seen so many people gathered before, although most of the night her eyes had kept straying to a certain King. One or two times she had been caught; Peter or Lucy would ask her something and she'd not hear them until, embarrassingly, Caspian turned to her.

Dressed in his detailed white shirt, the crown sitting atop his head, Susan had never seen anyone more handsome. It had taken all the will power she possessed to keep her eyes off of him as they had followed his horse through the townspeople earlier that afternoon, and dinner had nearly been torture.

She had tried to steal a moment away, to get Caspian alone so she could at least embrace him. The battle had played havoc on her nerves and feelings, and although she felt relieved she hadn't really been able to show it.

It was one thing to hug and cry with Lucy, to grab Peter and Edmund around the neck and pull them close, but with Caspian…he had been bombarded with praise and thanks from both Narnians and his people, leaving no time for her to get him alone. She had at least wanted to touch him, just to prove to herself that he was alive and well.

Now, getting ready for bed, Susan slowly folded the red and gold gown she had worn. Lucy had insisted on them sharing a bedroom. Susan suspected that her sister was also unable to grasp that everything was over, but she didn't argue over the rooming arrangement.

She crawled into one of the large beds looking across at her sister who still wore a smile across her face. She wasn't quiet asleep and Susan rolled to her back, buying herself time as she pictured Caspian's face, his eyes smoldering as they had locked with hers every so often throughout the night.

Eventually Lucy's breathing evened out.

Susan quietly got up from her bed. As quickly as possible she dawned her gown again, checking to make sure her sister was still asleep, then she made her way out of their room, unaware as Queen Lucy's rhythmic breathing stopped and her eyes cracked open.

Susan knew the way to Miraz's room, which she knew now to hold Caspian. The servants in the castle, once they had heard the news of Caspian's return, had immediately set up the room. Though Caspian didn't want to kick his Aunt out, she had insisted that she had found another part of the castle to her liking.

The hallways leading to the King's chamber were cold and empty. Susan was surprised to find that for just coming from battle there were no guards around Caspian's door, but she guessed that some might still be out celebrating. The fireworks had riled up a lot of the people and Susan was sure if she hadn't been battling all day and fighting, she would have stayed up longer as well.

Caspian's door wasn't locked and gently she opened it. A faint light came from the far corner where a new desk had been put before the large fireplace. Caspian sat, still dressed in his white garment, his crown sitting in front of him, his back to the door.

Susan stepped in all the way, closing the door behind her. She locked the bolt, the metal scraping along the wood louder than she anticipated.

Caspian jumped from his chair, his sword pulled.

"Susan?" he asked in bewilderment his eyes blinking, unsure if she was actually in front of him or perhaps he had fallen asleep.

She was still dressed in the beautiful red and gold gown. Her hair falling to brush her shoulders in soft waves. Her blue eyes sparkled in the faint lighting and Caspian thought to himself, if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

The look Caspian gave her sent a shiver up Susan's spine. Butterflies fluttered anxiously around in her stomach but she walked forward. She had been looking forward to this moment since their first encounter with Aslan.

Caspian lowered his sword as Susan stepped toward him. As usual his heartbeat quickened the closer she got. He could smell her sweet scent coming closer and knew this was no dream. Her gown fluttered out around her and he remembered watching her that day. She had been a red and gold beacon of light, drawing him helplessly. He had hardly been able to concentrate on his food, let alone the speeches to his people.

The battle had been won, everything was safe and during the euphoria that followed he had been unable to catch his dear Queen alone.

Until now.

He met her halfway, his arms around her as soon as he was capable. She melted into his embrace and in that moment they were not lovers, they were friends; embracing one another after the horrors of battle, thankful for each other to be alive.

"Congratulations," Susan whispered against his neck. Caspian pulled back to gaze into her eyes meaningfully and she smiled at him. "You'll make a great King."

"I still do not feel like this is happening, that I am ready," he confided in her, "But I will do my best. There is still much to be done, for my people, for the Narnians."

Yes, she thought, but at least now they had all the time in the world to do it.

She felt her skin tingle, an ache between her legs and a familiar warmth in her belly as Caspian's obsidian gaze penetrated into her own.

A slideshow of emotions passed between them; all the fear from battle, the relief at it being over, and the love at finally having a moment to themselves.

Susan pushed onto her toes, her lips seeking out Caspian's. His lips were still just as warm and soft as she remembered. She moaned in relief as all the time between them melted away. It didn't matter that they were unable to be together during the day because they were togther now.

Susan felt the hot push of Caspian's tongue and eagerly opened her mouth to him, a swooping sensation filling her stomach as their tongues met and stroked along one another languidly.

Caspian's hands gently pushed away the curtain of her hair as his lips dragged from her mouth to her jaw line and then slowly lower.

Susan shuddered and pulled him closer, his thick hair tickling the skin of her chest as he pressed feather soft kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

Caspian stopped at the pulse in Susan's neck, smiling to himself as he felt it hammer against her delicate skin, just like his own.

Her hands slipped into his hair gently pulling it away from his head, the small jerks on his scalp sending little tremors of pleasure skittering through his body. Images kept flickering through his minds eye, Susan in her gown atop her horse, her shooting her arrows, her nearly falling from the ledge of the tomb. His arms tightened around her, all the worry within him returning as the pictures flashed over and over in his mind. But through the worry came the one thought that had helped him fulfill his promise to her. _After the battle_.

Now the battle was over and all the emotions he had had to keep locked inside spilled over. He returned his mouth to hers, sucking gently upon her bottom lip as her hands slid to rest upon his shoulders.

His fingers circled around to her back where he started to undo the ties of her dress. Susan's head fell back, her eyes closed in ecstasy as Caspian slowly loosened the material.

It fell to pool at her feet and he took a step back to admire her. Standing in nothing but her thin lining Caspian could make out the curves of her body, her breasts, and just looking at her made parts of his body burn. Her skin was like marble, silky smooth and pale in the lighting. But Caspian knew she was anything but fragile. He had watched her take command of their archers, charge into battle, and shoot down enough enemies to rival his own kill number.

With his hand extended to her, their eyes locked once more, she stepped out of her gown taking his hand.

His lungs constricted as Susan continued forward, walking until she brushed against his chest, kissing him almost chastely. Her hands were light as butterflies as she removed his shirts. With her in nothing but her under dress and him only in his breeches they let their hands roam one another, taking note of all the newly acquired scraps and cuts.

Susan's hand ghosted over the injury Caspian had sustained when they had stormed the castle. The arrow his Aunt had shot into him was nothing but a small hole now. Her blue eyes followed her hand as it traced alone his arms, his chest, then she let her gaze return to his eyes. They were regarding her with such wonder that she felt shy.

"What?"

One of his devastating smirks tugged at his lips. "I just can not believe this is happening. You're really here."

"I am," she whispered and kissed him again, letting her heart control her actions.

With her body flush against his, Caspian stumbled them to his bed, making an effort to slowly lower Susan without breaking their kiss. She smiled against his lips, her stomach knotting with anticipation as a new giddiness scattered across her skin like lightning. Her skin felt oversensitive as each touch, each caress was felt down to her very core.

His bed gave under their combined weight and the soft feathers reminded Susan of the lush grass when they had first made love.

He removed her thin under dress, leaving her bare against the cool night air that seeped in through the window, but with his warm body atop hers and the soft bed beneath she felt safe, secure and most of all, loved. His incredibly dark eyes roamed over her possessively, the scar above his right eye catching in the low lighting, reminding Susan of just how close they had come to their end.

She felt no self consciousness this time around; she felt no embarrassment and no regret as she pulled Caspian to her. She felt him move above her, heard the sound of his last article of clothing hitting the floor and jerked in delight as their body fused together, flesh on flesh, and it was like coming home.

"Caspian," she sucked in a much needed breath as the intimate feeling of him inside her made her head spin.

"I don't ever want to let you go," he whispered into her ear, his accent more pronounced with the desire he felt inside pitching his voice lower. Susan felt her throat close as they moved together as one.

With the euphoria from their victory still coursing through her veins, the moment between them was intensified. They were not propelled by battle any longer, there was no need to live out every moment like it was their last, for now, they were able to enjoy one another, to be with each other because they both wanted it, craved it, needed it.

She felt the muscles within her tighten, the familiar pressure that signaled her coming pleasure. She wanted the moment to be just as intimate as it had been in the forest and after kissing Caspian deeply she gazed into his eyes, searching until she found what she was looking for.

Love, untainted and completely raw shown like polished onyx through his eyes. It was nearly blinding but it was all Susan needed to send her over the edge. She felt her body bow beneath his, like one of her arrows strung too tight and then she was shot, high into the air. That was just what she felt as her body quaked, the pleasure humming through her veins as Caspian's eyes broke contact to flutter shut as he groaned his own release.

Their heavy breathing was all that was heard in the room and unlike in the forest where they had been interrupted, this time they were left alone, both floating on the after effects of their activities.

Caspian wrapped his arms around her, bringing her flush against him as he rolled to his side, their legs intertwined. Susan never wanted to leave the confines of his arms.

They were silent for a long time, so much so, that Susan almost thought Caspian to be asleep until he broke the silence.

"Do you think Aslan will stay now that the war is over?" His breath was warm against her forehead and she shifted to try and view him better.

"I don't know, he stayed when I was Queen. We were so young when we were crowned," she said thoughtfully. "But I'm sure Aslan will stay by your side, at least until you get things under control."

"And what about you? Will you stay by my side?"

Susan was quiet for a long moment. When it came to the time her siblings and herself had in Narnia, she had no idea what was to come. Last time she had stayed until she was an adult. As much as she'd like to live that way again she had no idea if Aslan would permit it.

"I want to," she answered him finally. A warm smile spread across his lips before he kissed her. Susan felt her body arch into him. She felt so relaxed, so sleepy, she just wanted to worm into the cocoon of his arms and never return.

"Tell me," Caspian said quietly, "What was it like, your first time in Narnia?"

Susan smiled to herself, snuggling closer to Caspian. "Well it all started with a game and a wardrobe…"

**Morning:  
**Susan woke early in the morning. Light had barely breeched the window, but she felt completely rested. It surprised her, what with staying up so late with Caspian. They had shared stories of their lives, both growing up and their experiences in Narnia.

Caspian had been fascinated with the wardrobe, asking her if she remembered where they had gone to go back through it and if she thought he could ever visit her world. Her stomach gave a little jump when she thought of Caspian in modern England, waiting with her, Peter, Edmund and Lucy for their train to take them to school.

She couldn't picture him in the uniforms they had to wear; he looked so fitting in his armor, his royal clothing. He belonged in Narnia, she told herself and realized that not only did Caspian belong here, but so did she.

It had taken her so long to finally realize what she always wanted. That night by the fire when Lucy had asked her if she was happy to be back, she had been too afraid to hope for the best. Logic had clouded her mind, telling her there was nothing to gain by dredging up old hopes.

She had always envied Lucy and her ability to let her heart rule; to let logic slip away so that it only acted as a secondary opinion. Now, with Caspian, his arms tight around her, she realized that he was slowly helping her regain that which she thought she lost; the ability to be herself without letting her mind second guess itself.

She found herself hoping for a life with him, wanting to wake every morning like this, in his arms. Of course she knew she needed to get back to her own room before Lucy awoke. It would be terribly difficult to explain where she had been if her sister was already up and waiting for her.

Susan turned in Caspian's arms until she was facing him. The movement jostled him awake and his eyes opened. They were still heavy with dreams and sleep, his hair tousled from the night and what completed the package was the lazy smile that pulled across his mouth when his eyes focused on her.

Susan felt a blush creep to her cheeks. "The sun is coming up. I need to get back to my room before Lucy wakes up."

His eyebrows drew together, furrowing his brow. "But I thought you were going to tell them about us when the battle was over?"

Susan rested a hand against his face. "I will," she promised, "But I don't think letting them find me in your bedroom is the proper way to tell them." She gave him a teasing smirk that had his face relaxing.

"Alright then," he nodded. "But will you accompany me for a walk around the grounds later? I'd like to spend the day with you."

In the soft pre-dawn glow, her body still pleasantly sore from the night before, Susan kissed him. "I wouldn't miss it." Then silent as a ghost she left his bed and dressed.

She exited through his door making sure to close it as softly as possible. She had no idea if guards were walking around, just waiting for a surprise attack on their new leader. And the last thing she wanted was for a guard to catch her coming from Caspian's room.

As the door gave a soft hiss as she shut it she looked to her left and right. No guards. Grabbing the fabric of her gown so she could run she turned and smashed right into Peter's chest.

"Su?" he had a bright confused smile on his face. It was obvious he was still feeling the euphoria from the day before, but as his eyes drifted to where she had come from she watched as the confusion turned to a frown, the happiness in his eyes turning into something dark and then his eyes locked back onto hers.

"Peter," she raised her hands, having no idea what to say but, "I can explain."

* * *

I was so excited to have a chance to do a little bit of a cliffie here! I was going to go on but then I thought, nah, let them wait a little while. Muh ha ha ha! Anyway, the next chapter will sadly be the last. I'm both excited and sad to see the story be done. The next chapter will continue from here and then link with the movie where Caspian finds Aslan talking to Peter and Susan. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	6. A Choice for Susan

Wow, this chapter took forever! Nearly a week, but man is it lengthy. I had a lot of stuff to write into this one chapter, including scenes from the movie and yes, my alternate ending! Sadly this will be the last time I get to thank everyone for reviewing. You guys really kept me motivated, all your kind words are greatly appreciated and I hope you love this chapter as much as the rest of the story. Thank you to everyone that stuck by me throughout the whole thing. So without further delay here is your much anticipated final chapter!

_Prince Caspian and everything Narnia related is property of C.S. Lewis and not me._

**A Choice for Susan  
By Msparrow29**

**A Choice for Susan**

Peter looked murderous and the worst part was that it wasn't even directed at her. Susan was pretty sure that if he glared any harder at Caspian's door that it would spontaneously erupt into flames.

"Peter!" she tried to keep her voice down while getting his attention. The sharp note in her voice jerked his eyes back to hers and for a moment she wished she'd have let him continue staring at the door.

"What do you think you're doing Susan?" He looked her up and down. Susan felt exposed, dirty, and somewhat ashamed as Peter's face darkened even more. In that one glance she had never been more aware of her wrinkled dress, her still swollen lips, and her disheveled hair. She faintly wondered if she smelled of sex as well.

Trying not to let herself regret her actions of last night she notched her chin higher and grabbed Peter by the arm. He jerked back instantly.

"How long has _this_," he nodded at her appearance, "been going on?"

Now it was Susan's turn to glare. It was one thing to be disappointed in her for not telling him, for going behind his back; it was something else completely to imply her act as something unmoral. There was no shame in love.

"You act as if I've been siding with the White Witch behind your back," she still kept her voice down, not wanting Caspian to hear them and come out to defend her.

"Well excuse me if I didn't realize my sister has been sneaking around to Caspian's bed every night." He hissed at her.

"It hasn't been every night!" she defended herself and watched as Peter took in her words and dug through them.

"But it hasn't been the first?" he asked all too calmly.

Susan closed her eyes briefly. "I don't want to discuss this out in the hallway." She told him and grabbed his arm again. He jerked back once more but signaled for her to lead the way when she glared at him.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she asked after they had turned the corner and were heading back to her and Lucy's room.

"Aslan came to see me," Peter said his voice devoid of any emotion. Susan felt her stomach drop.

"And?" she urged him on. She tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at her.

"And he wanted to speak with me, probably all of us, later today." His answer was short and clipped but Susan didn't expect anything less. He was still mad, though the more she thought about it the less it bothered her. She had a right to her heart, she reasoned with herself, what was between her and Caspian was real and not something to be ashamed of.

If anything, she felt almost disappointed in Peter for not understanding that. After all, he had to have seen the looks cast between herself and Caspian. Then again, he might have just ignored them.

As they drew closer and closer to her room Susan found herself nervous and realized it was from what Peter had said. Aslan wanted to talk to them and for some reason she didn't feel happy about it.

She tried not to think too much on what Aslan wanted to speak to her and her siblings about. She hoped it was just something to do with being Kings and Queens again. Maybe they'd have to give up their crown because five rulers were just too many, she thought to herself, then banished the idea.

"Susan," Lucy's relieved voice broke her out of her thoughts as her sister came running toward them. "Where have you been all night?" she asked and Susan watched as Peter stiffened beside her. "I thought you might have just gone for a walk because you weren't tired but when you didn't return I began to worry."

Susan tried to ignore Peter's eyes burning a hole into her skull, but was distracted when Lucy spoke again.

"Aslan came to see you. I told him you weren't here. I think it's important, you should go find him."

"He didn't need to talk to you about anything?" she asked, Peter's gaze also moved to his youngest sister.

Lucy shook her head, "No, just you."

Susan turned to Peter, "Did Aslan say anything about needing to speak with Edmund?"

"Not that I can recall…" Some of the danger in his eyes disappeared as he thought over her question. "Lucy," he turned to their sister, "Would you go find Edmund and ask? I need to speak to Susan for a moment."

Susan tried not to let her nerves show. She had nothing to be scared about, but when Lucy gave her a questioning and sympathetic look she fisted her hands before they could shake.

"You didn't even bother trying to hide it from Lu," Peter said shaking his head when she was out of hearing range.

"I didn't know she was still awake, and it's not like she knew where I went."

"She knew you were gone all night. She's not a little girl anymore Susan, I'm sure she can figure it out."

"Look, Peter, what I did wasn't wrong. Why do you keep acting like it is?" She looking into his eyes then, willing him to see just how strong her feelings for Caspian went.

He looked away first, heaving a deep sigh. "It's just, aren't you getting a little too attached? What if we have to go back Su? What if we have to leave tomorrow? Could you leave him?"

"We stayed until we were adults last time," she said.

Peter whirled on her, "That was last time! Aren't you thinking this out at all? Aslan told Lucy nothing ever happens the same way twice. I thought you, being the most reasonable, would understand that."

The statement stung, not only because it was true, but because it chipped at the Susan inside of her that wanted to avoid being constantly logical. Her heart was just starting to open up, to speak up, now Peter was smashing closed that door before it even got a chance to open.

"You can't stay here Susan. What would we tell mom and dad? Have you even thought about what the consequences of your actions could bring?" His eyes shifted to her stomach and Susan's eyes widened.

Her hands absently went to cover her stomach and she tried not to let the sudden fright show in her face.

"I thought not," Peter said at last, his voice drained of all anger now. "I know how you feel about him Susan, it's easy to see the way he feels about you too…but you don't have any future together. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

His brotherly tone cut deeply into her and she wished he'd just continue yelling at her. Anger was easier to cope with than pity.

"I love him Peter," she said softly, pleading for him to understand. She couldn't look him in the eye. She had just admitted to Peter what she hadn't had the courage to tell Caspian, and now she regretted it.

Peter's hand on her shoulder had her looking up. His eyes were soft, a sad smile tilting his lips. "I know, but our home isn't here anymore. We can't stay like last time, it just doesn't feel right. I'm sure you'll feel the same way, eventually."

The rest of the morning went by in a blur for Susan. She had bathed, redressed into a soft blue and white gown, had redone her hair and was now searching out Caspian to tell him she couldn't tour the grounds with him because Aslan needed to talk to her and Peter.

Lucy had come back while Susan was changing, bringing the news that Edmund hadn't been contacted by Aslan either. This did nothing to lessen her worry.

She hurried through the castle, finding Caspian waiting in the empty front room.

"Susan," he gave her a dazzling smile as she made her way over and pulled her to him in a quick kiss. "You look amazing," he whispered against her damp lips.

She barely had time to return the greeting. Dressed in another formal outfit, he wore an over shirt that had a rounded neck that exposed the collar of the strange aqua under shirt. His pants, she noticed, would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but him. They resembled a warrior type of skirt with breeches coming out of them. He looked every part the King and she was almost distracted enough to kiss him again when he spoke.

"I thought we could start with the gardens. They are beautiful this time of year."

Her heart clenched when she said, "I can't." She couldn't meet his eyes and when he was quiet for a long moment she finally dragged her gaze to his.

"Why not?" The fast flash of distrust in his eyes wounded Susan, but she wanted to make it clear to Caspian that she wasn't trying to avoid telling her brothers and sister about him.

"Aslan wanted to talk to me and Peter."

He frowned, "Aslan talked to me earlier this morning," he said almost to himself.

"He did? What did he say?"

"Nothing of importance," he said remembering Aslan's words to keep quiet about what he needed to do. "I am to give a speech to all of my people."

The worry in Susan started to make her stomach flip. Her mind started to piece together everything that was being said, and what wasn't.

"He didn't say anything more?" she asked carefully. Caspian shook his head.

"Perhaps he will tell you this afternoon."

"Perhaps," she said distantly her mind a whirlwind of possibilities now.

Caspian's hands reached out to grasp her bare shoulders. His warm fingers were slightly calloused from battle and his thumbs gently traveled over her skin in a tantalizing circular motion.

"We can tour the grounds after dinner," he said. "I want to spend time with you today."

She smiled despite the knots of apprehension sitting in her stomach. "So do I," she whispered and casting a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching she pulled his face to hers.

She kissed him deeply, her tongue slipping into the heated recesses of his mouth. He had a faint flavor of cider on his tongue, probably from breakfast or an early lunch. Susan didn't know which, but she didn't care as his arms slipped around her pressing her against him.

His scent intoxicated her and distantly she heard someone moan, though she had no idea who it was.

Her head fogged with desire, the ache between her legs intensified as she pushed her hips harder against Caspian. His chest vibrated with his groan and that nearly undid her.

She pulled back before she lost control of herself, her chest heaving.

Caspian was also breathing deeply, his eyes an intense brown, so dark they were nearly black. They regarded her with such passion she felt as if she was stripped bare before him. His arms were like iron around her and before she could catch her breath his mouth was on hers again, literally stealing the air from her lungs.

His tongue plundered her mouth and instead of pushing him away like she knew she should, her hands traitorously snaked into his hair, fusing his mouth harder to hers.

Caspian felt his body pulse to life as Susan torturously ground her hips into his. He wanted to pluck her from the front room and take her to his own chamber.

He felt somewhat guilty about doubting her word earlier when she had told him she couldn't go on a tour of the grounds with him, but when she explained her reasoning, and as she kissed him, he knew she was being honest, and that she was disappointed as well.

His body cried out for her but he steeled his emotions and gentled his kiss. Their lips slid along one another's for a few minutes before they stopped, foreheads pressed together as they both breathed deeply.

"I better go find Aslan," Susan said regretfully.

"If you must," Caspian nodded and slowly let his arms fall from around her.

He watched her walk out of the castle feeling a strange sense of foreboding.

**Scene in the movie where Caspian finds Aslan talking to Peter and Susan:**  
Caspian gathered all his people just like Aslan told him. Now as he closed one of the large doors that led to an outer square of the castle, he searched for the great lion. As he descended a small set of stairs he found the mighty beast, as well as Peter and Susan.

He stopped as they walked through one of the outside corridors, his eyes catching on his Queen. She looked stunning in her light blue gown with white sleeves. Her hair was a cascade of brown waves and he noticed that both the High King and herself were engaged in a conversation with Aslan. He turned to leave but was stopped when the lion spoke.

"Your majesty?"

He turned back around, three sets of eyes on him. His gazed locked with Susan's and he felt his chest constrict painfully at the sorrow he found in her eyes. He almost asked what was wrong but remembered just who he was in front of. He also remembered that they hadn't yet told anyone of their current relationship and he wasn't going to break his promise to her, not like this.

Aslan watched quietly as the two exchanged a heartfelt gaze. Peter stood behind him, his face neutral as he felt the waves of sadness radiate from his sister.

"We are ready," Caspian told Aslan his gaze breaking from Susan's, "Everyone has assembled."

Susan felt the back of her throat fill with tears as Caspian stood a few yards away from her. She turned to Aslan, his golden eyes locking with hers for a few seconds. She felt as if her heart was breaking inside. He had just told them that they would never be returning to Narnia, that their time was up, and it took everything inside of Susan to not yell out in frustration that it wasn't fair.

She didn't know what Aslan was feeling when her eyes locked with his. She caught something of sympathy as well as absolute rule, as if he already suspected she would try to fight him. She knew if she did he'd just shake his mane and tell her it wasn't possible.

She looked back at Caspian, his eyes once more staring at her intently. She took in his image greedily, afraid now because she couldn't return to Narnia that she would forget his image when she was forced to go back home.

He stared at her longingly and then slowly turned away. She watched him go, her heart crying out and once he was back up the stairs she continued walking with Peter and Aslan. She caught Peter's gaze and instead of a look that portrayed _'I told you so'_ she only found an expression of sympathy. Her heart sank even more but she refused to let her tears fall as they continued down their walk.

**The last scene of the movie in Narnia when Caspian is giving his speech:**  
It was later on that day. Susan stood with her brothers and sister as Caspian gave his speech to the people. Murmurs went throughout the crowd as Caspian and Aslan mentioned returning anyone that wanted to leave to the home of their forefathers.

Now as Susan stood watching Caspian's Aunt and the people with her walk toward the arched tree way she felt her throat close up. She kept her face as impassive as possible as people yelled with outrage as the General and others disappeared.

Reepicheep offered himself and his mice up to prove to the people that they weren't being led to their death but Aslan shook his head and then, if possible, Susan's heart sank even more as he looked expectantly to them.

Peter looked to her and she bravely looked back. They both knew what Aslan wanted of them.

"We'll go," Peter said stepping forward, doing what Susan had dreaded since Aslan had spoken to them.

"W-we will?" Edmund asked. Lucy watched with shock.

"C'mon," Peter said glancing meaningfully at Susan, "Our time is up."

Susan had to look away as she tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill over.

"After all," Peter walked over to Caspian who looked just as shocked as Lucy and Edmund. "We're not really needed here anymore."

Caspian eyed Peter's sword, which was now held out to him. As he grasped it he said, "I will look after it until you return."

Susan finally got a hold of herself and steeling her heart against what she had to do she said, "I'm afraid that's just it," Caspian looked to her, the color slowly draining from his face as she finished, "We're not coming back."

Caspian felt as if he were just stabbed from behind. He had expected for the Kings and Queens of old to return to their home. He had figured as much when Aslan had told him to assemble his people, but he had no preparation for this. He felt a thousand kinds of pain as his heart slowly tore within.

Susan looked away, unable to stare into his bottomless eyes. Eyes that just this morning had held all the hope in the world. She knew the despair she saw in them now was her fault. In a way Peter had been right, if she had just stayed away, not gotten attached, none of this would have happened.

"We're not?" Lucy sounded horrified and Peter came over to tell Edmund and Lucy about how they would be coming back.

Lucy's question to Aslan sounded far off to Susan's ears but she caught the gist of his answer. She had learned everything she could from this land, now she had to go back and live in her own. She wanted to protest, to tell Aslan there was more she could learn in Narnia. She had just learned how to love, was it really such a valuable lessen to learn how to say goodbye to something you loved?

Peter walked over to Lucy and consoled her before leading her and Edmund over to where Aslan, Trumpkin and a few others were standing.

Susan stayed back watching them from afar, trying to put off her goodbye for as long as possible. They hadn't even gotten to tell everyone about them, she thought sadly.

"I'm glad I came back," she said approaching Caspian. He was dealing with the news a lot better than she was but she could see the pain hidden behind his eyes. He kept his persona up for his people, for her siblings, and that made her heart constrict painfully.

"I wish we had more time together," he said, unable to help himself. His voice was broken, his accent thick and he kept himself from reaching out and fingering one of her locks of hair.

"It never would have worked anyways," she lied, trying to put up her own brave mask. There was no need for tears, she told herself logically, she could do this. But when Caspian spoke she felt her resolve crack.

"Why not?"

Susan remembered her brothers and sister standing by watching, and forcing a smile she said, "I am thirteen hundred years older than you."

Caspian gave a sad laugh and Susan felt her face crumble as he just stared at her, unable to say anything. And then she turned away, but only three steps later she found she couldn't end it like that. She loved him and so she turned back and kissed him.

Gasps echoed throughout the people but she paid them no attention as Caspian kissed her back, their pain mingling as each of their hearts broke.

When they broke apart Caspian hugged her and she melted into his embrace trying to remember everything about him in that last hug.

"I do not wish for you to go," he whispered, his lips brushing along her bare shoulder.

No one heard him as Lucy spoke to Peter, "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered back trying to find the courage to admit her feelings to him, at least once, before she had to go back.

"I'm older and I don't think I want to understand," Susan heard Edmund say.

"Then stay with me," Caspian pleaded as she pulled back from his embrace.

Still within the confines of his arms Susan looked to Aslan. She knew no matter how quiet they had been he had still heard.

"I want to," she said louder so he could hear, her eyes staying level with the great lions. For a long time no one said anything and any moment Susan expected to see Aslan shake his head but he didn't.

"That is for you to choose," he said at last.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Su!"

Peter, Edmund and Lucy all cried out something different at the same time. Caspian's arms tightened around her, his gaze hopeful.

"So she can stay?" Lucy asked.

"If that is what Susan wants than there is nothing I can do to stop her. She can either choose to live out the rest of her years here, or in her own world."

"But what would we tell mum and dad?" Edmund asked next. "She can't just disappear."

"And how would we visit?" Lucy added sorrowfully. "Time moves so quickly here."

Aslan chuckled, low and deep. "Do not worry dear one, if your sister wishes to stay here then time in Narnia will come to reflect your own time."

"And our parents?" Edmund asked.

Susan watched Aslan closely. His gaze moved to hers then back to her siblings. "If Susan stays here then it would be like she never existed in your world."

"What?"

"Susan you can't!"

Susan couldn't breathe. Everything felt too surreal. Here she had a chance to stay with Caspian, at the cost of never going back to England. She'd never see Peter again, but she'd see Edmund and Lucy if they ever came back.

"It is your sister's choice," Aslan cut off anymore protests from her siblings and turned to her. She felt the weight of everyone's stare.

"My choice?" she asked meekly. Aslan smiled warmly at her shock. Susan lifted her eyes to Caspian's. The dark brown orbs were warm and hopeful, his hair framing his handsome face.

A life with Caspian, she thought, the idea blooming within her.

Everyone held their breath for her answer. Would she stay in Narnia, or would she return home?

Susan's blue eyes slowly and deliberately focused on her siblings. She watched each one individually trying to read what they wanted her to do.

Lucy's expression made Susan want to smile. Her youngest sister wore an expression of complete love that seemed to communicate 'go for it.'

Edmund still looked shocked. His eyes were still unseeing and his mouth was slightly agape. But he didn't look angry and Susan took that to be a good sign.

Peter was the hardest to face, which was why she looked at him last. There was no anger, but there was pleading, a pleading in his eyes for her to come home with them. If she stayed in Narnia, she'd never see him again, but something about that didn't seem right; and as she looked to Aslan, his face smiling at her, she knew that one day she'd see Peter again.

Finally she returned her gaze back to Caspian. She smiled tenderly at him and in a voice so that everyone could hear she said, "I want to stay."

Susan didn't know what to expect for a reaction but when complete silence was all that greeted her she felt her stomach churn.

"Then it shall be done," Aslan said jerking her attention to him.

The great lion took a few steps toward her and then she felt a gust of air as he breathed on her. Her eyes fluttered closed and in those precious few seconds it was as if she had glimpsed into the future. A feeling of peace settled over her and she knew, without a shred of doubt that everything would be okay. She'd see her siblings again, all of them, and she'd live happily with Caspian.

When she opened her eyes again they caught on her family, and despite the saddened looks on their faces she smiled.

"Everything is going to be alright," she told them, repeating Peter's words earlier and she let what she felt leak into her words.

Lucy smiled even more. Edmund, while not looking completely happy, gave a nod, part of his lips pulling up in a smirk. Peter looked from Susan to Aslan. She didn't know what he caught a glimpse of, but when he looked at her again he was smiling, truly smiling. He didn't even hug her, there was no need. After all, he knew, as well as she did, that they'd see each other again. This wasn't goodbye and all four Pevensie children knew it.

"You'll watch over her?" Peter asked Caspian.

"With my life." Caspian promised, his arms strong and secure around her.

Edmund led the way and within the comfort of Caspian's arms Susan watched as her brothers and sister walked back through the tree. She felt their presence disappear as soon as they went through, but she didn't feel sad. She felt right and knew deep inside of her that this is what her heart wanted.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked her, concerned that she might regret leaving her family.

"I'm fine," Susan said and was surprised that she really meant it. She turned back to Caspian uncaring that everyone was watching them. "I'm ready to start my life here, with you. I love you Caspian."

To say he looked surprised was an understatement. Never in all their time together had they ever admitted their feelings, and now that it was off her chest Susan felt incredibly light inside.

She watched with delight as Caspian's face broke out into a grin and with no warning he picked her up and spun her.

She gave a yelp that was cut off when he dropped her back on the ground and kissed her. When he pulled back she was breathless and slightly disoriented. She barely had time to register that Caspian was now in front of her on one knee.

He grasped her hands in his and looking up into her beautiful eyes he said, "I want to start my life with you as well. Susan, I love you, more than I thought I ever could. Would you do me the honor of being my Queen, forever?"

A gasp went through the crowd.

Susan stared transfixed into the eyes of the man she loved. "Yes," she said and this time the crowd cheered as Caspian kissed her again. It was a kiss of promise, a kiss of love, and a kiss to mark the beginning of their future together.

* * *

If you couldn't tell, this chapter is the chapter that inspired the title of the story. This is how I think the movie should have ended. I'm thrilled that the story is finally over, it feels nice to have something completed. Now I can finally focus back on the book that I'm writing.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Please leave a last review, I'd love to hear if you liked my ending, if you thought, like I did, that Susan should have had a choice to stay. Once more a big thank you to everyone that has reviewed, I love you guys! And here's hoping that Disney might alter the other movies to give us some more Suspian! Ha ha ha. I doubt it, but one can hope!


End file.
